The Scattered Isles
The Scattered Isles are a chain of Islands surrounding Orbis. The Islands were home to a select band of natives who had created their own cultures and Empires alike. The First Foreigners to reach the Scattered Isles were Asi Travelers who were migrating to Chinika. Though they did not stay long they noted "The Tribals were much different than any Romikkan Tribal being clad in bone or with their bare skin showing". The Scattered isles formed during the break off when the Continent of Chinika split off of Acrabia, it drifted outward and was being pulled back in causing a slingshot effect to the nearby land masses. Sometimes sending chunks of land in the ocean from tsunami like waves on the ground while other times pushing up new volcano causing new bedrock to be pushed up forward creating the foundation for nearly 53% of the Islands in the Scattered Isles. The Scattered Isles held two types of people. The Western Tuctanie and the Eastern Tuctanie. The Eastern Tuctanie were much more taller and dark skinned. Not being as Dark Skinned as a Rahistinian but darker than an Acrabian or Zorian alike. There were two main civilizations that appeared in the Scatter isles. The first was in 1101 B.T being called the Kelotictan Empire. They were known for building huge cities with vast Temples and connecting the thick forested islands of The Scattered Isles into a Trading Hub. However their Empire eventually came to an end when a plague came from Acrabia called "Zelphlax" Zelphlax was spread from human waste and caused the immune system to weaken to a point where even the common cold could kill you. But most usually died by the Bacteria that ate the outside lining of the blood vessels causing them to bleed internally until death. The Plague came from Foreign Traders from The Northern part of Orbis. The Second largest empire was called the Techtan Confederation. The Techtan Confederation was a series of Tribes who banded together after the disease with the goal of repopulating the islands with what was called a "Spiritual Treaty" for now tribe to go to war with each other until they have repopulated. However there are nearly 1,679 Tribes and only 324 tribes have joined this Confederation. The Confederation was formed in 690 B.T and was eventually defeated in 714 D.T.R by Titus’s Army. Their Capital city of Munchan was burned to the ground and a new city called Aldurias was built upon its ruins. The Scattered Isles Tribals would eventually be nearly wiped out by the massive amounts of exposure to foreign bacteria from the new trade networks. The Scattered Isles held a staggering population of 13 Million people by 1791 U.O it had fallen just under 1.2 Million people. With nearly 800,000 of them being slaves to various other Empires. The Scattered Isles entered a new age of Imperial Reign until the 10th Century. However when the Crisis of the 10th Century Occurred the Scattered Isles enjoyed relative peace. The Problems plaguing the Three Empires were internal problems related to Civil wars and invasions something that the Scattered Isles rarely had to worry about only until the fragments of the Acrabian Empire would the scatter isles lose some trade. In the End the Scattered isles would be a prime place of colonies of the Franikan,Histanian and Grekland peoples until the act of Decolonization in 1973 U.O After The Decolonization Act Many of the Colonists had formed Minor Noble houses on the Isles that Constantly would compete with each other by sending raiding parties and mercenary groups to fight with each other. These noble houses were Descendants from the Noble Class colonists of Franikan,Histanian and grekland. Other Notable countries have had colonies there that were short lived as many decided to take advantage of the secluded Nature of the Isles.